A through Z with Y and J
by unboundpen
Summary: One worded prompts randomly picked from the dictionary from a to z. Each word dedicated to a member of the team.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a self made challenge to help myself get into writing again. I encourage anyone to do it actually. Take a dictionary and start with the letter A. Close your eyes and randomly point your finger on either page. (You can repeat this if you can't think of anything for the word.) Whatever you choose is the word you use. Write a sentence using the word as a prompt for a character. Flip to the next page or two (or three, depending on how big your dictionary is) and repeat. Once you use a character, you can't use them again. It's really fun. You can do a letter or two a day. I've decided to do two a day.

Also...challenge for the readers I guess, although it'll probably be easy enough, try to guess the order of which the characters are listed in based on the one sentenced fills. (Label under the designated letter.)

* * *

A

**Accusation**

The finger along with the hard look directed at him had him relenting, offering the cookies he withheld from the others.

**Absolve**

When speaking with Batman alone, he manages to take full blame for the team's mistakes, but he was unable to this time around because someone steps up and objects to his verbal report, which was supported by the others.

**Acceptable**

She always found it as a negative word because of the influence of her parents, but her fellow members made it so that they could give her a compliment every day as a way to say she belonged right there with them.

**Adventure**

She was intrigued when she came across this cartoon and had gotten obsessed with it, managing to rope in three others to sit and watch it with her -all dressed up as the characters.

**Almamater**

He had been dared to stand on the counter in his letterman jacket and sing his school's song in front of everyone...including Batman.

**Aphorism**

Despite the slight twang in her voice, she always managed to add in a few words that had been passed on from her mentor to her knowing full well that her new team would take them to heart.

**Armor**

Seeing her father's body used for someone else's control had her mentally break down each time, especially when she knew that the attacks were hurting him and not his controller.

**Adjutant**

In a way, he helped give his opinion on potential members that Batman was considering after doing his own thorough background check.

B

**Backformation**

Given how he had managed to annoy just about everyone -except their team leader, who had a surplus amount of patience- he had decided that shortening a word into an informal one would have just the same effect.

**Ballad**

She had sung ballads at home when she was younger, quietly to herself, to get her mind off of the gunshots that echoed loudly behind that door.

**Barrel Organ**

She suspected that they had all pitched in to get a music box with the twirling ballerina for her on her birthday -especially when she had confided in one of them about her dream of being a dancer when she was younger.

**Beaver**

It was the third animal he had brought home this week, and they just couldn't tell him to put it back after he had explained that its den had been destroyed.

**Belligerent**

Whenever a teammate got injured on the battlefield, his focus on the enemy would get significantly better -why? because no one messes with one of his own.

**Bestiary**

It was the type of story he enjoyed reading what with his mental game of matching each animal with the personality of each teammate.

**Biofeedback**

It wasn't enough for her to just know how the human body looked, so when she went into the medical bay, she was careful to listen to the jargon that went with analyzing the beeping monitors next to the bed.

**Blank**

Besides their team leader, she was probably the only one with the most experience with magic, but there was always an occasion where she couldn't even up with the proper spell on the most simplest of things.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second part. Whoot!

* * *

C

**Calculator**

Even though his best friend was a mathlete, the speed at which his brain moved at had him solving math problems in a heartbeat...a heartbeat in relative time.

**Calzone**

It was one of the first few dishes he tasted once he settled in -courtesy of a man named Alfred, someone that the bird from the group knew.

**Capsule**

Many of them were worried when they saw her pop a few of those daily, but she had to reassure them that they were only vitamins that would help her keep up with them...after all, she was new.

**Cariban**

After hearing about the language, he purchased books and researched online so that he could add it to his long list of fluently spoken languages.

**Catch-22** (pretty surprising that was in there)

She was conflicted, caught in between comforting her cloned predecessor, they did bond after all, and actually helping him find the real one, for Ollie's sake.

**Cellphone**

When she had come back from her nature walk and checked her cellphone, she realized that six more numbers had been added to her contact list, each paired with a clever nickname.

**Chaise**

After rounding everybody for a group photo, she spotted the two horses and their driver, squealed, and proceeded to push everyone towards it for a ride around the park.

**Cheap shot**

He always made it a point to show his disapproval to anyone who said something that was uncalled for.

D

**Damask**

The first time he experienced touching fabric like this had him taking it to his bedroom as his blanket.

**Deaden**

He was often told that his calming voice helped lessen the pain caused by battle wounds, so he never failed to tell his hurt teammates about his underwater exploits.

**Decolletage**

This undercover mission required all of them to dress up as women, but -being used to crossdressing with his mentor- he seemed to be comfortable with the very low neckline.

**Delinquient**

She hated the stereotype that was associated with her race, especially when people expected her to act poorly, but that was the good thing about being a hero, she was able to punch out her frustrations of society on the villains.

**Devote**

To get her mind off of the pain from her loss, she asked for more sessions with Black Canary, both therapy and hand to hand combat.

**Dimension**

Sometimes, in another world, she thinks about the what-ifs, which leads to her thinking: what if she was the one that had left her sister to find her own path?

**Disembark**

Sometimes, she'd have to reassure the bioship that they would all come back safe and sound.

**Displeasure**

The one thing he hated the most was when he was served food that looked like they weren't cooked with the amount of passion like they were supposed to be made with.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No one is going to try and guess the characters through review? Okay...since I know some of you will probably get curious with which characters go with which word, I guess I should post the order of the characters of the previous chapter then.

Here's A-D

A: Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, Raquel, Zatanna, Dick

B: Dick, Raquel, Artemis, Conner, Wally, Kaldur, M'gann, Zatanna

C: Wally, Conner, Raquel, Dick, Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur

D: Conner, Kaldur, Dick, Raquel, Zatanna, Artemis M'gann, Wally

* * *

E

**Earphone**

She finds how ridiculous the contraption is, and gets extremely annoyed when she thinks her mother is cursing her out when in fact she was talking to a fellow work-at-home coworker.

**Effete**

At the end of the day, after everything had settled down, he enjoys lounging on the couch with everyone else and loves watching each of them nod off to sleep.

**Elide**

The first time he tries alcohol -thanks to the redheaded archer- he feels a loosening in his jaw and the words that escape sound slurred.

**Enchilada**

He was pelted with multiple couch pillows when he started singing a song about his wrapped up meal.

**Entwine**

She uses this word to replace a simpler one, and stifles a giggle when everyone crashes into one another.

**Erotic**

He would be lying if he denied having thought about doing more dirty activities with his teammates.

**Eurasia**

She wonders how different everyone would be if the continents had not separated all those years ago.

**Exhibit**

A bit of jealousy erupted within her when he took the team to see the Flash museum...thankfully, she didn't seem to be the only one.

F

**Factor**

They all played elaborate parts of his plan on pranking each member of the League.

**Fearsome**

Because of her sunny disposition, she seemed to be the one that wasn't feared in the slightest, and she always took that to her advantage -just as Black Canary had taught her.

**Fetus**

She didn't know who she wanted to slap more, her fellow archer or sister, but after the instinctual anger, she decided that it won't do much and simply commented that if she wasn't around on the due date, then it would be the time she would slap both of them silly -him especially...she had brass knuckles stored in her closet somewhere...

**Finger**

Writing had always been her passion, so it was only right that she valued her upper extremities more than any other part of her body besides her head.

**Flapper**

She loved learning and reading about the Prohibition, which initially led to her learning and reading all about the 1920s, and that is why she convinced all the girls to dress up and perform the Charleston for the boys.

**Folly**

Before the new additions to the team, he hadn't understood how abnormal his actions may have looked to civilians.

**Forsee**

His magical abilities had always been strictly his ability to control water to form his battle weapons, so he was surprised -just like everybody else- when a small section of the water in the cave formed images of what was to come.

**Francium**

He wasn't aloud to go near anything unstable -even though he had superspeed, electrons were unpredictable- especially if it exploded upon touching water...but it didn't stop him from loving that element any less.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you, hubby for that lovely review. You had me scoff and blush at the same time.

Here's the answers for the letters from yesterday.

E: Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, Wally, Zatanna, Dick, M'gann, Raquel

F: Dick, M'gann, Artemis, Raquel, Zatanna, Conner, Kaldur, Wally

* * *

G

**Gamein**

He hadn't told them that he had roamed the streets of Gotham before he was taken in, but he planned on doing so soon.

**Generator**

When their power supply broke down, he figured it would be best if he fixed the problem...especially when they were in the middle of a Super Smash Bros. tournament.

**Girlscout**

She gushed over their cute little uniforms and insisted on paying for twenty boxes of cookies.

**Godless**

Religion had always been something to question, after all, she had to wonder where she and her father had gotten her powers, so she only settled for believing in a higher power and nothing more.

**Gobbledegook** (try saying this three times fast)

After hearing a conversation between the two besties, she proceeded to use her surprisingly expansive vocabulary and tell them that they may as well have their own language.

**Gregarious**

He had always felt that leaving silence in the middle of a conversation was rude, so he trained himself to master his skill in socializing despite his very formal speech.

**Gum**

He had been told that if he swallowed it, it would stay down there in his stomach and digest in seven years.

H

**Hacker**

There was no question just how much he prided himself on breaking into just about any database in the world.

**Hamper**

After doing the laundry for a total of ten times, she concluded that someone should get their feet checked out due to all the crusty socks.

**Harpy**

Screaming out her frustrations over all the homework assigned from her new school had a certain speedster ask if she was actually a goddess or a monster.

**Headache**

She had a special magical remedy for all the dizzy spells the Atlantean got with the stress of being leader.

**Hem**

The team learned that if she had something very important to say, she would clear her throat loudly but daintily.

**Hide**

He was told that this game helped improve stealth...although, he didn't see why since he was the first one spotted and was made to help find the others...and no, he didn't pout about it.

**Hirsute**

Despite his dark skin, it didn't hide the powerful blush that appeared while the girls cooed over pictures of his younger self that his King brought over after seeing pictures of the others all around the base.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My mind is fried today. Took a math placement test, and let me tell you...I wasn't happy with the outcome. Ugh...

Anyways here's the order for last chapter.

G: Dick, Wally, M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner

H: Dick M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna

Also, I want to point out that since we're not given that much characterization with Raquel, I took a few comic-canon stuff. Such as her wanting to be a writer and a few surprising things.

* * *

I

**Iceboat**

She whispered desperately to herself, wishing, hoping that everyone had made it to the cold and dank cave located a mile west before the explosion made an impact on the boat.

**Immunaglobulin**

Sometimes, he entertained the idea that the team and the Justice League were like antibodies for the world.

**Inagural**

He had once dreamed that he would one day join his fellow sidekicks on the League -with banners, authorization IDs, and hearty handshakes- but now...now he fights against them because that is what he believes now.

**Increase**

She cursed her lack in supply of trick arrows, but accepted the fact that she was outnumbered and extremely wounded -accepted that no one would be able to get to her on time.

**Infirmity**

After working on the team, he noticed one thing that Batman would label a weakness...he cared just a little too much for all of them.

**Insatiable**

Even if she wasn't allowed to read minds, she found it addicting to feel the physiological presence of her teammates in the mountain.

**Integrated circuit**

The speedster and the bird were surprised that she was able to figure out what type of alien technology it was.

J

**Jagged**

It was on a quiet day when he was asked how he managed to get the batarangs to stay as sharp as they did.

**Journey**

She'd rather travel to space than to the center of the Earth...at least she was closer to her father there.

**Jodhpurs**

He pouted when they all started laughing at the pants he was wearing after he came back from a bonding day with his aunt at the stables.

**Judgement**

She released a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding after she told them that she had given birth and was asked to see a photo of her kid.

**Jugband**

He was curious at the different pitches one could make with a jug, after all, the ones back home were always filled.

**Jukebox**

After putting the quarter in the slot, she ushered everyone to the dancefloor.

**Jumble**

His bouts of spewing facts often led others to puzzle over it.

**Jumpy**

She hated her birthday, but she couldn't ignore the innocent invitation to the cave where a surprise birthday party was waiting to be revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Was completely busy yesterday what with AP tests and writing up those fills. Here ya go~

I: Zatanna, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, Dick, M'gann, Raquel (shoot I forgot to write Conner!)

J: Dick, Zatanna, Wally, Raquel, Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, Artemis

* * *

K

**Karate  
**Sure it was probably the most well known martial art, but he prefered using Aikido when it came to Japanese art forms; using pressure points was more effective than sharp blows and kicks.

**Keen**

No...nonono, she couldn't help holding back her anguished screams as she fell to her knees at the sight of everyone slaughtered, even through the hurt, she vowed her father will pay.

**Kibitz**

He had an awful habit of sharing too much information -advice, he called it- and some of them were inappropriate for Billy's ears.

**Kindergarten**

He understood that it was the starting grade for young ones, but he felt uneasy when a few single moms crowded around him and got really -what was the word?- handsy when he tried to drop off three of his deaged teammates.

**Kismet**

Just to make her feel better, they always hissed out the turkish word through their mental link whenever Dr. Fate came about.

**Knock**

The girls were startled when the door suddenly fell to the ground with a bang, revealing him with his hand poised up...he still needed practice with controlling his strength...and Batman wouldn't be happy about this.

**Knowing**

It didn't take a mind reader to see that Billy's admiration for everyone on the team was more than just admiration, which was what she found so cute about him.

**Kook**

Sometimes she wondered if she was crazy enough to dub them as her friends since she was knew and all.

L

**Lance**

Broken arrows were useless to her and her bow, but with a long pole and a bit of some string, she was able to make a weapon to help her get through the Harvest.

**Lather**

...Rinse and repeat, that's what the instructions said, but his beautiful red mane still smelled god awful from their latest mission and he continued to whine in the shower room until someone reached over to bring him under their own shower and help him just to shut him up.

**Legendary**

He stared at the screen and then at his friends before he asked the question: how did a goose have a panda for a son?

**Liaison**

She was the most likely person to act as spokesperson for the team when speaking to other magic users.

**Limp**

They had managed to take away her belt and beat her up in her defenseless state, but getting up and getting to her fallen comrades seemed more of a concern to her than to lay there and wallow in her pain.

**Linger**

He was always the one to leave the room last just to be sure that they were leaving everything in tip top shape.

**Litter**

Out of the blue, she had entered the cave with a box full of kittens...one for everyone.

**Lone**

He was completely different from Batman, but one thing they had in common was that they valued their solitude.


End file.
